Out Of A Hat - Crossover Edition
by The Forgotten End
Summary: For all you writers out there, who might be suffering from idea-block, here are a whole bunch of challenges regarding Crossover stories. I have decided to lend you all some help, should you need it. There's everything from Slash, to unconventional pairings, from time travel to odd villains. Fandoms are; Buffy/Angel, Twilight, Charmed, Heroes and Veronica Mars.
1. Water Cage

**Authors Note; **This came about from another challenge on TTH, where you're supposed to put a bunch of names in a hat and shake it about, then pull something out at random. What I've done is get four different 'hat's', so to speak, and placed different things in each. One is names, where I then pull two out and they become the story's pairing. Next up is setting, i.e. which season and whether or not it's time travel or alternate universe, etc. The third 'hat' has the complication; Vampire, spell, human law, so on. Finally, the fourth 'hat' contains names of bad guys, like Zankou, Sylar, the Volturi, Angelus and so forth.

Are you with me so far? Great. Let's get started on the first crossover challenge.

*shaking my 'hat'*

* * *

**Water Cage**

**Pairing: Trina/OC.  
Setting: Pinehearst!Verse.  
Complication: Time Travel.  
Villain(s): Elders.**

**(Trina Echolls of Veronica Mars, Pinhearst!Verse of Heroes and Elders of Charmed)**

Trina Echolls has spent most of her life being the spoiled, vain brat of her family, thanks to a famous father and beautiful mother. Things begin to spiral down, though, starting with her stepmother's suicide and ending in her father's death, after he was accused of murdering her brother's girlfriend. Trying to get away from the media, she hides away in another town, trying to stay the same girl; but it just isn't possible anymore.

Spencer Grayson (name optional) is a man in his twenties, who is on the run from the corporation known as Pinehearst; hunted for his ability, which is also up to the author. He is also hiding in the same town that holds Trina Echolls, who is fascinated by meeting a man who doesn't know who she, or her father, is, thanks to lifetime spent on the run.

At this point, the truth of evolutionary humans come out and Pinehearst begin to sell the formula that will give powers to ordinary people. Some of the original Heroes form a resistance, others choose to work for Pinehearst, but where is Spencer in all of this? Will Trina buy a power, realize she already has one, or be completely normal? What part do the canon Heroes play in this, if they even play a part?

How do you plan to bring in the Elders and make them the bad guy?

* * *

**Authors Note; **I hope you review, even if you don't want to use my ideas, just to tell me what you thought of it :)


	2. Ghost Rock

**Ghost Rock**

**Pairing: Veronica/Charlie.  
Setting: Charmed S2.  
Complication: Heartbreak.  
Villain(s): Samuel.**

**(Veronica Mars of Veronica Mars, Charlene Andrews of Heroes and Samuel Sullivan of Heroes)**

When Samuel had Charlie sent to the past, she wasn't sent as far back as she was on the show; instead she wound up a few years back, in San Francisco, during the second season of Charmed. That doesn't mean that you have to use the Witch sisters, it's just a setting to start the story from. Trying to make her way there, afraid that if she travels back to Texas, she will only be sent back here again, she gets a job as a waitress somewhere and a tiny apartment, with some help from her ability to keep things in her mind.

In the meantime, Veronica has graduated from college and is moving to San Francisco for a job, whatever you want that to be. I would make it opening her own Mars Investigations, but it really could be whatever you want. She is neither with Logan nor Piz, but you can have her still be friends with Mac or the blonde (whose name I forgot, sorry) if you want them in the story. Hell, use Weevil, if you want, along with Keith Mars or Wallace. Just have in the city, graduated from college and whatever job you wish. She can be any age you want, as long as she is through with college. Hell, you can put her in training to be a cop, or something, or have her working with Darryl at the SFPD.

The Samuel who is the villain here can be whoever you want; the canon one, or the one that lives in this time. Choice is yours. I just want him to be the bad guy, beyond having sent Charlie here, and want his reason for going after Charlie or Veronica, or both, to be some form of heartbreak; doesn't have to be romantic.

You can have as little or as much supernatural element as you want, can make Veronica an elevated human or not, can involve any element from the Charmed universe that you want, or the Heroes verse, so long as you remember one thing; this is set, at least, five years before Charlie was sent back, meaning around five years, or more, before Hiro even realized he had an ability, along with most of the other Heroes.

For me, that means that if you wish to use a powered Hero, you can't use the leading stars of the show, but still the invisible man, Noah Bennett, the Haitian, the elder Petrelli's and so on. You can even do something that completely changes what happens in Heroes, as this is, technically, a time travel tale.

Enjoy xD


	3. Wander Blue

**Wander Blue**

***WARNING*  
SLASH**

**Pairing: Paige/Nikki.  
Setting: Charmed Post-Series.  
Complication: Investigation.  
Villain(s): Jessica.**

**(Paige Matthews of Charmed, Nikki Sanders of Heroes and Jessica Sanders of Heroes)**

Paige's marriage to Henry eventually falls through and soon she is through with a rough divorce and left alone with three children; a pair of twin girls and a younger boy. (From what I remember of the last episode.) At this point, Wyatt and Chris are old enough to take over most of the evil fighting and Paige decides to focus more on her normal life; her job, her children and her free time to be someone other than a Charmed sister. Somehow she ends up meeting a young blonde, who's a bit younger than her, with a son the same age as her twin daughters.

Nikki didn't leave her son with relatives in New Orleans; instead, Micah was sent to San Francisco to stay with one of Nikki's oldest friends, while the woman underwent the treatments. Thanks to no fire killing her in New Orleans, she is back to full health and living with her son and friend, while she tries to get her life back on track after everything that has happened in the last two years, since discovering her powers and her other personalities. But unbeknownst to her, Jessica isn't as gone as she was hoping.

This is my idea, but you can change it; Paige is back to working with Social Services, where she meets Nikki, when she comes in to pick up her friend, who also works there. Or; Micah is enrolled in the same school, and class, as the twins, the three become friends and that's how the two mothers meet. Or something third :)

Soon, Paige is caught back up in the family drama, when a new threat arrives in town. Along with anyone you wish to put her with; a sister, a nephew, a niece, she investigates this new threat, leading her to believe it's her new friend, as Jessica looks exactly like Nikki. Eventually learning the truth, Nikki offers her help, as she blames herself entirely for Jessica being around, this time in her own, separate body, btw. Micah and Nikki are introduced to the magic side of Paige's world, while Paige and her family are introduced to the evolutionary side to Nikki and Micah's world.

Whether or not Leo, i.e. the Elders, already knows or not, is up to the author. So is; cameos from the Charmed or Heroes universe, the culmination of the battle against Jessica, whether or not Jessica has teamed up with anyone, and so on. What I would like the author not to change is; the eventual happy relationship between Nikki and Paige, the separate body Jessica now has and the important inclusion of Micah as something more than a minor character. Preferably the twins, as well, along with what abilities they have inherited.

Enjoy xD


End file.
